There is known a projector-type vehicle lamp which is configured to reflect light toward a projection lens from a light source disposed on a rear side of a rear focal point of the projection lens by a reflector.
JP-A-2014-203513 discloses such a vehicle lamp which includes a light emitting diode having a horizontally elongated rectangular light emitting surface, as a light source.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2014-203513, since the light emitting diode has a light emitting surface having a horizontally elongated rectangular shape, a horizontally elongated light distribution pattern can be easily formed.
However, in such a vehicle lamp, when a horizontally elongated spot-shaped light distribution pattern is formed in order to enhance long-distance visibility, the following problems might occur.
That is, when a light emitting diode arrangement is adopted in which a pair of left and right light emitting chips are provided to form a horizontally elongated rectangular light emitting surface, a gap is formed between the two light emitting chips. Due to the gap, a dark area is formed at a center position in a lateral direction in the horizontally elongated spot-shaped light distribution pattern. Further, each light emitting chip has a luminance distribution in which luminance sharply decreases at an outer peripheral edge portion of the light emitting chip. Accordingly, even due to this luminance distribution, the horizontally elongated spot-shaped light distribution pattern becomes dark in the center position in the lateral direction. Consequently, it might be difficult to improve long-distance visibility.